Inuyasha And The Wonders Of The Panty
by CherryWolf-chan
Summary: Inuyasha wants to know what a panty is...he finds out...then he becomes curious on why Kagome knows a certain...fact...he investigates further. LOL NUMBER 2 IN MY SERIES read and review the 1st and this one plz n tnx u WARNING: MATURE CONTENT!mwa


CW: kk ppl dis iz the 2nd of my werd n random one-shot bananza, luvz ya'll btw, 4get givin me ideaz, lol I got 3 n I alredy had thot of um but tnx neway, lol me n me lil sis thought up anoth like 40 pervy onez so don't bother –mwah-

**WARNING  
THIS IS NOT FOR CHILDREN DUE TO CRUDE HUMOUR!!! I'M A TOTAL AND COMPLETE PERVERT, SO I ADVISE THAT IF YOU FIND CRUDE LANGUAGE, BEHAVIOUR, AND SEXUAL INNUENDO OFFENSIVE THAT YOU DO NOT READ THIS NOR LET YOUNG CHILDREN DO SO. THOUGH IF YOU DON'T CARE AND IT DOENSN'T BUG YOU, BY ALL MEANS READ AND REVIEW.**

**ATTENTION  
This one-shot is dedicated to my friend Lasher for his 16th Birthday. OODLES & OODLES OF LOVE MY BOO –hugs-! REALLY late I know I am SO sorry; I blame the public educational system. HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY!!! 09/19/06**

**xoxo, Love Nika (fyi, not me real name)**

Disclaimer: Own Inuyasha? ME? Right, if that were the case I wouldn't be sitting here on my ass typing a fanfic I'd be making millions. Why the hell couldn't I come up with the idea of a hot ass hanyou, with sexy koinu ears from Segoku Jidai –pout-?

**On with the fun…**

Once again we are back at the hot spring, where Kagome is washing off all the dirt and blood from their previous battle with Naraku. On the bright side though, he would be in hiding for a while, because he had gotten his fusion hanyou ass kicked by Kagome and Inuyasha.

Also a good thing, Miroku had managed to put a big dent in Naraku's hive of Samyosho. Inuyasha had surprised them all by figuring out that every week they just had to have him suck up a liberal amount of Samyosho poison antidote into his Kazanaa, and he would not be in danger when he sucked the pests up.

After seeing everyone's faces, in response to his genius, including Kaede-sama's, he had stormed off at the thought that they found him stupid. Kagome of course followed after him, and made sure to tell him that wasn't the case. So they kissed and made-up…until Miroku entered the clearing and ended up unconscious for his less than pious words of wisdom.

"Well Inuyasha found a way around Samyosho…now the only possible routes to death are Sango, Inuyasha, Kagome, the Otou-san of a young woman with whom it was VERY wrong to flirt with…or a demon…personally I fear the first three the most," Shippo had stated in exasperation while staring down at the Houshi.

Right now though, Inuyasha was trying to get Kagome to hurry it up.

"Come on wench, the Shikon No Tama doesn't find itself," he pouted.

"Actually…it does…remember? When shards are near each other they are attracted to each other, and find the other to bond with," grinned the modern day Miko.

"…" there was really nothing he could say in response to that.

"Just hurry the fuck up wench," he finally got out as he sat in his tree and pouted.

"Un, un, I'm coming," she rolled her eyes.

Inuyasha being the company of Miroku for so long was watching her form as it walked out of the water, and began to get dressed. His "little buddy" was of course at attention again. Kagome giggled lightly seeing it, and then went back to getting dressed.

He noticed that she put on the bar-a, which he had learned about –albeit embarrassedly- only the week before, over her supple breasts. He actually felt a little proud to know of something so widely used in her time. (CW: ROTFLMAO)

He then noticed something he had been to preoccupied to notice last week. She was also adorning her lower regions in some type of cloth that had three big holes in it.

"Oi, Ikeike, what are you covering my property with THIS time?" he asked impatiently.

'Oh bloody fuck! Not this again! Why me? What could I possibly have done in a pervious life to deser--…oh un…Kikyo…Chikushou," Kagome mentally cursed.

"Well ah…um…well you see…Aishiteru?" Kagome proclaimed in a last ditch effort to evade the question.

"Aishiteru, now tell me wench…what is that?"

'I'm going to KILL…uh…RE-KILL Kikyo for this next time I see her…god damn karma should rot in hell! Well okay…technically…she is going to…I've been with Yasha too long. I've gone sadistic weirdo!' (CW: LIKE ME WOOT!!!)

"I'm not telling," she resolved…or tried to anyway…but she gets brownie points for trying.

"Then we're not leaving," he answered not missing a beat.

"Then I will O-word you into the ground!"

"No you wouldn't…you'd feel too guilty 'bout doing that to me when all I did was ask a question."

"…you know me so well it's scary…"

"Feh, so what is it wench?"

"-sigh-"

"WELL?"

"I hate the entire male species…"

"…Sure…so? What is it?"

"Remember nani happened last time?"

"I got smartier."

Kagome decided to not even bother correcting him on that one.

"Fine…baka koinu…."

"OI!"

"Hai, well what I'm wearing are called panties…any fucking questions you good for nothing bastard of mine?" she asked with a stone cold tone of voice that would have given Sesshomaru a run for his yen…not that he would be so unseemly as to place a bet with a ningen wench.

"Nani is it for?"

"It's for covering…uh _that_ area of the body for both guys and girls."

"But why?"

"…Think about what would happen if I wore the skirts I do _without_ panties…"

"I'd be in a much batter mood all the time?"

"Un…so would Miroku…and Kouga…and Hojo…really every male to ever find me attractive…"

"…Good point wench…make sure you NEVER forget those things or I'll punish you."

"I look forward to it Inu," she said seductively running her fingers over her body.

"Feh," he muttered to himself blushing ruby red.

"Matte a minute wench…you said guys where them too…how come I don't…come to think of it I have never seen women in this era wear them either; why is that?"

"Well this material hasn't bee invented yet in this era, so as I 'observed'" she said this coyly looking at him in a way that just made him want to pounce on her, "on you, men here wear loin cloth, and the women just tie cloth into the shape of the panties onto their –ahem- _lower regions_," she explained, turning slightly pink at the last part.

"Ah, ok well since that's sett-le-d--matte…when exactly was it that you 'observed' me in my loin cloth?" he asked suspiciously.

"…" Kagome said nothing as her face battled out against Inuyasha's Haori for the 'Brightest and Darkest Red of the Era' award, and came out the victor.

"Wellllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll my lovely Lady 'Inuyasha you good for nothing Hentai how dare you spy on me while I am indecently exposed,' what do you have to say for yourself?" he asked beaming at the thought that she would be caught in spying on him when he had been punished for spying on her so much.

"Uh um well you see I well YOU no um I kind of uh…I want my daddy…" Kagome sputtered, ending in the plea of most little girls in their time of need.

"Sucks to be you wench, now talk" Inuyasha smirked using the phrase he had heard from her many a time when he didn't get his way and was whining about it.

"Uh well um…remember last month when I fell unconscious during that one battle with Khanna? When I shot a non-Miko magic arrow because I was out of energy, and it rebounded?"

"Un, you scared the fuck out of me—ROKU, ya uh huh ya know how your like his sister, you scared MIROKU, and of course the rest of us; so any way wench keep going," he blubbered trying to keep up his –as we all know- very fake tough guy image.

Unfortunately Kagome couldn't laugh…she was too busy trying to figure out how to get herself out of this situation. No such luck…

"Ok well um, you know how Sango was too injured to clean and bandage my wounds so they wouldn't infect?"

"Uh huh, and Shippo was too small; Miroku too…Miroku…"

(CW: ROTFLMAO what I wouldn't give 2 do him…either him will do…cept Shippo…he's still kawaii tho…k sry back 2 the fic)

"Well and so uh…you t-took me right?"

"Un…"

"Well and remember you stripped down along with myself so you could clean us _both_ up?"

"Of course I do that was a great day…I mean other then the fact that you were hurt…hang on…how do you know I stripped down too…you were unconscious…weren't you?" he asked; starting to understand nani his little Miko had done.

"Um well I opened my eyes when you turned around to pick something up, and um I couldn't really talk, and when you turned around I just hooded my eyes and watched you through my lashes…I guess worry steam or both were getting to you because you didn't smell I was awake…" she explained; her face shooting off into a whole different solar spectrum.

"OH so you were peeking at my sexy hanyou body?" he asked, his ego soaring at the fact that she found him so attractive that she would disregard her personal morals to get a gander at his body. He himself had never had much self-confidence considering all the teasing and taunting he had endured as a hanyou pup.

(CW: ppl r crazy I swear 2 kami-sama; now come on girls say it with me: "We love you Inuyasha and we would all be most obliged to bear you many strong and adorable pups…or just pay you for a fuck…or a kiss…ANYTHING" yes this is the sad life of a lonely anime fanatic…though if I got inu I would b lonely no more -howl-)

"…Feh…" was really all Kagome could muster up.

Inuyasha started to then casually take off his Haori. Which then caused Kagome to go even _more_ crimson, and finally she passed out from all that blood rushing to her head.

The hanyou chuckled lightly to himself; getting re-dressed he grabbed his mate and her bag and walked off in the direction of camp; thinking to himself about how much yen Miroku owed him.

They both had known the girl had spied on them both that day, as after Inuyasha brought Kagome back -this time really asleep- (he did know she was awake he smelled it on her…but was kind enough to let her ogle) and left her with Sango they walked off to have a 'guy talk' while soaking in the hot springs.

Inuyasha had smelled, then seen her –neon pink battle gear was _not_ the best camouflage- staring at the oblivious Houshi. He pointed this out to his friend who then grinned at him, then schooled his expression to that of a humble Houshi (CW: -snort-) and stood up to stretch. Inuyasha had heard a sharp intake of breath, and smelled the _results_ to the Houshi's actions; and promptly pulled his friend down and reported this to him as her heard the sound of feet running away.

Of course Miroku being who he was (is) could not resist setting a bet as to who could get their "Peeping Tina" to confess first. They put down a _large_ sum; Miroku because he was over-confidant, and Inuyasha because Kagome was already his, and that in itself made his job _much_ easier.

And so after a month…Inuyasha has _finally_ won the bet; and will be collecting his prize from the monk…

-SLAP-

"…as soon as he regains consciousness again…" the Hanyou muttered out loud to himself as he stared down at the goddess in his arms wondering what their pups would look like; and his grand-pups whom he _knew_ regardless of his opinions, would be given to him by the joining of his, Miroku's and Kouga's future pups.

"Keh as soon as the mangy ookami gets his head out of his ass and realizes he's meant for Ayame not Kagome," he thought out loud to himself.

He came upon the clearing to see the Houshi waking up.

'Maybe I'll be getting my yen sooner than I thought…"

Miroku reached for Sango's backside.

-SLAP-

"…then again I could be wrong…"

And to think, all this stated out with question as simple as: Oi, Ikeike, what are you covering my property with THIS time?

CW: OMFG I FINALLY finished SO SO SO sry it took so long boo –cries- tnx 4 being a dear bout it; and HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY again –mwah-


End file.
